Grow Old With You
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: SAG! Another babyfic, you people must be bored with them ;


~Sydney's POV~  
  
"So what do you say you let me be the first to baby sit?" Gage asked cuddling Angela against himself on the front porch swing. I had cuddled up next to Gage feeling completely comfortable with him as a friend and a partner to do so.  
  
Angela was almost 5 months old and her parents were still very careful with her not liking to leave her with anyone, we were working very hard to get them to let one of us watch her sometime.  
  
"I wouldn't let him, you saw what happened to my car," Jimmy laughed receiving a strange look from Erica, "I'll explain later."  
  
"Hey, that was a one time thing over a year ago can we please let it go," Gage smiled down at Angela, "tell them it was all one big mistake."  
  
"I'll supervise both of them," I volunteered, "I don't mind staying with these two."  
  
"We'll have to take you two up on that offer, in fact we were invited to a Governor's Banquet next month, how bout it?" Walker asked taking Angela back from Gage.  
  
"Give us a time and date and we'll be happy to do it," Gage smiled, "Well come on Shorty, we've got to get going I've got an early shift in the morning."  
  
"I guess we'll see you later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So are you sure you want to stay with me while I baby sit Angela?" Gage asked dancing around as we worked out the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, I mean I love Angela, and well I've learned to put up with you," I joked dropping to sweep his feet from beneath him.  
  
"You've learned to put up with me huh?" he asked pulling his foot to pull me down next to him, and he straddled my mid section.  
  
"Yeah, and I think I could handle babysitting the two of you," I bucked my hips allowing myself to lock my legs around his neck and pull him off, sitting on his chest.  
  
"I'll show you baby sitting," He laughed rolling over knocking me to the side where my head hit the floor just to the side of the mat, "Syd, you okay?"  
  
Gage immediately had my head in his hands checking for a bump or bruise, "I'm fine, it's just a bump," I reassured placing my hand over his.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked focusing on my eyes trying to read a lie, I was about to answer when his lips were on mine, although we had kissed before this suddenly felt different, feeling the passion and care in that kiss that could only be conveyed in that way.  
  
"Positive," I whispered when he had pulled back slowly letting my eyes open coming in view with his blue ones.  
  
"As much as I would love to continue this we've got work to do," Gage said still not breaking our gaze.  
  
"To be continued?" I asked pulling myself to my feet.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
~*One Month Later*~  
  
Our relationship had progressed to the point where Syd and I hardly ever spent a night apart, which is why we had agreed to keep Angela the whole night at my place.  
  
"Okay, now all we lack is Angela," Syd walked into the kitchen bringing all the breakable stuff with her.  
  
"I don't know why you insisted on bringing all these things in here she can't even walk yet how is she going to get to them?"  
  
"Alex claims she can get her hands on anything and everything, she's all over their house, she might not be able to walk but she is mobile," She laughed, pulling the front of my shirt bringing me to her.  
  
"Guess that means we'll have to keep a close eye on her then," I pouted, "no adult alone time."  
  
"Sorry Romeo, try again tomorrow."  
  
"Ahh, the fair Juliet wishes to tempt me," I replied grandly sweeping her backward, "I wouldn't try it if I were you."  
  
My lips had barely touched hers when the buzzer rang, and Syd was slapping my arm telling me to let her up so she could get the door.  
  
"Are you guys sure you want to take her all night?" Alex was asking as soon as the door was open, she and Walker were both dressed for a formal evening.  
  
"We'll be fine won't we Angela?" I asked taking the load from Walker's hands as Syd invited them in.  
  
After Alex explained everything in great detail for at least the tenth time she kissed Angela goodbye, making us promise to call if any thing came up.  
  
"Honey, they'll be fine, let's go were already late as it is," Walker was urging her out the door, "Bye Angela, we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You'd think we were complete strangers the way they were acting," Syd laughed bouncing Angela as we walked back to the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you'll be the same way when we have kids," I said taking Angela setting her on the floor on the throw blanket that had been set there.  
  
"Who said we were having kids?" Syd asked resting her hands on my shoulders as I sat in front of Angela.  
  
"Nobody, I just think about those things sometimes, your hair, my eyes, your brains, our athletic abilities, quite a special baby if you ask me," I grinned watching Angela crawl across the living room floor.  
  
"She can move can't she?" Syd asked grabbing her and bringing her back before she got to the other side of the couch.  
  
"I bet she's a curious little one, well what do you say we go see what's in the fridge," I asked standing up and grabbing Angela as we walked through the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so glad I don't have to put up with this every night," Syd grumbled entering the bedroom with a bottle.  
  
"You would love it," I sleepily answered quickly hushing Angela with her bottle.  
  
"I don't know, but I have to admit I like seeing you with her," she rested her head on my shoulder watching Angela's eyes droop and then close.  
  
"Think she'll sleep the rest of the night?" I asked taking the nipple from the lax jaws, and handing Angela to Syd and placing the bottle on the night stand, and rolled over waiting for Syd to snuggle back into my arms before going back to sleep.  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
~*One Month Later*~  
  
"Syd, it wasn't that big of a deal," he tried to explain to me.  
  
"Gage, you had another woman in your apartment, who I might add was wearing only a t-shirt, one of your t-shirts," I practically yelled, approaching the car only to be stopped by Gage's hand preventing me from opening the car door.  
  
"That's not what was going on in there," he replied, moving between me and the car.  
  
"Then why are you out here bare foot in your jeans which aren't even buttoned?" I asked placing my hands on my hips taking a defensive ranger stance.  
  
"Because I was asleep in bed, and so was Andrea until you started banging on the door," he started in a harsh tone, "That came out totally wrong."  
  
"Are you going to make a point or just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper?"  
  
"She's an old girlfriend who needed a place to stay and the airline lost her luggage that's why she has on one of my shirts, and you would know all of that if you hadn't gone out with that Teddy guy last night and were here with me."  
  
"That 'Teddy guy' happens to be a friend of my brothers and he asked me to make sure that he didn't feel lonely while he was here, especially since he just got divorced and doesn't have any friends or family around."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sure you made him feel right at home," he bit out angrily.  
  
"You have no right . . ." shoving him aside I quickly climbed into my car peeling out of the parking lot, not giving a second look back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Shorty? Syd? Sydney?" Gage was trying to get my attention and I was dutifully ignoring him.  
  
"I guess I deserve the silent treatment, I'm sorry about this morning I really am, nothing was going on there, right now I don't care if you ever forgive me for anything I said I don't deserve to be forgiven for that but I need you to know that nothing happened with Andrea, she just needed a place to stay and remembered that I lived in Dallas," Gage gave his spiel leaving me alone at my desk again.  
  
"I do forgive you, but I don't know if we can ever get back what we had," I told him without looking up from the paperwork I was 'pretending' to do.  
  
"I love you, and right now that's all I can give you," he whispered, reaching for my hand and I quickly pulled mine away, knowing if I let him he would be able to talk his way back into my heart.  
  
"I just don't know if I could handle something like that happening again, and the way you treated me, that hurt worse than thinking you had cheated on me," I replied keeping my tears at bay especially in the office.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered going back to his desk as Walker entered the office and our conversation was officially over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
How am I supposed to tell Gage? How do you tell someone who loves you so much that you're marrying someone else?  
  
I hadn't expected it at all, when Teddy had taken the job in Dallas over the one in Houston, I was shocked to say the least. But we had started dating regularly and even double dated with Gage and one of his 'one date' blonds, and things had gone so great with us that when he popped the question I couldn't help but say yes.  
  
So pacing here in front of the door to Gage's apartment I was trying to find a way to explain to him that there was no way that we could get back together, "Syd? What are you doing out here?" Gage asked.  
  
"Gage?! You scared me, can I talk to you, it's important," I asked not waiting for an answer and pushing my way into the apartment.  
  
"I was about to leave, can you make it quick?" He asked shuffling his feet.  
  
"Teddy and I are getting married," I quickly spit out, the color drained from his face, and the little bit of life from his eyes slowly disappeared as he sank to the couch.  
  
"When?"  
  
"He asked me last night, I couldn't bring myself to tell you at work, we haven't set a date yet," I answered all the when questions I could think of.  
  
"No, when did you really stop loving me?" he asked looking up at me, staring me in the face for the first time.  
  
I couldn't tell him that I honestly had, and with him looking in my eyes I knew that I couldn't lie to him he would know automatically. The next thing I knew we were lip locked, struggling to rip the clothes from the other's body.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
Reaching for Syd, I knew I wouldn't find her there. She had snuck out while I was asleep, she was getting married; I couldn't fathom the idea in my mind, I had bought her an engagement ring before all the fighting started but after everything settled down and she was hanging out with me again, she was already dating Teddy.  
  
I knew most of it was my fault but there was a part of her that was to blame, the part of her that insisted that we didn't belong together, the part of her that would never trust me again, and the part of me that had gone off at the mouth instead of letting her blow off steam and then try to talk to her.  
  
"Hello?" I answered the ringing phone.  
  
"Where are you?" it was Syd looking over to the clock I noticed it was almost noon, "I've been calling for the past two hours."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked trying to shift the blame off me.  
  
"Because last night was a mistake and I got out of there as fast as I could, I left at five this morning," she whispered.  
  
"Fine, I've got to shower, I'll be there in half an hour," I hung up not waiting for an answer.  
  
~*Two Days Later*~  
  
Every thing that happened two nights ago had been completely forgotten, "Hey Gage, you coming to CD's?"  
  
"No, I don't want to intrude on you and Teddy," I headed towards the locker room not wanting to get started on anything like that again.  
  
"It's a party for Angela and you aren't going?" Syd asked spinning me around before I could get through the door.  
  
"I can't sit there and watch you and Teddy hang all over each other when I know you should be hanging all over me, and marrying me," I answered walking through the door, knowing she couldn't follow me but probably would anyway.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who screwed that up remember?" she followed me, and I tried to ignore her quickly discarding my clothes and walking toward the showers.  
  
"And I've tried to make up for it, you're the one who won't let me so I figure as long as I steer clear when you two are together I won't have any problems," I answered focusing on the shower and not the fact that I was naked and she was half naked as we stood there.  
  
"You can't ignore us forever, I mean I need you at the wedding," she answered quietly turning to leave.  
  
"Should have thought about that before you went and fell in love with another guy," I yelled knowing she heard me as she exited the men's locker room.  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
~*One Week Later*~  
  
I had convinced Teddy that waiting until after we were married was a good idea, so I spent yet another night alone, as I thought about the choices I had made. I knew I loved Gage, but he had hurt me worse than anyone had hurt me before. Teddy was his opposite completely, dark hair, a little on the short side, dark eyes, and absorbed in his work to the point where he was as involved with computer chips as I was with trying to make the perfect marriage.  
  
He said his wife used to kid him about falling in love with a computer chip, and how much better that relationship would work because he could manipulate it to do whatever he desired of it to do. I could see where she was coming from he was very into his work and often tried to get me to try stuff and do stuff that I was afraid or wouldn't have ever done before.  
  
Gage on the other hand wouldn't even begin to try to pressure me to do anything especially with the knowledge that I didn't or wouldn't like it. I was beginning to give in to the idea that no matter how much I wanted to be with Gage my head wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Shorty, you heading to Walker's this weekend?" Gage asked the next morning, entering HQ.  
  
"Was planning to, but Teddy'll be out of town, so there's no reason why you can't be there," I replied handing him a pile of paperwork.  
  
"Not everything I do revolves around whether you guys are going to be there," he answered, jerking the paperwork from my hand.  
  
"It sure seems like it since I never get to see you anymore unless were at work," I snapped back at him.  
  
"Yeah well maybe that's because you spend all your time with him," he stood defensively in front of me.  
  
I was out of my chair like a shot standing directly in front of him, "Him? He has a name, Gage."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to utter it," Gage laughed moving closer to me, the wild look in his eyes told me that he was really lost.  
  
"Hey, you two need to grow up," Walker said as he entered the office, "I would hate to have to break up one of the best partnerships ever made."  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
~*Two Weeks Later*~  
  
"Yeah, Teddy I'll see you later," Syd smiled at her fiancé as he dropped her off after their lunch date.  
  
"So do you guys have all your wedding arrangements in perfect order?" I asked walking over to her desk depositing a stack of paperwork waiting for her signature.  
  
"Almost, there was something I wanted to ask you though, and if you don't want to do it you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like you've been pressured into doing this for me, but since neither of my parents are around anymore I was sort of wondering if you would give me away?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I wish I could . . . but Syd we've been over this before, I don't even know if I can stand to watch you marry someone else when I want you so much," I smiled sadly at her.  
  
We had tried the relationship thing for a while, but one thing had led to another and we ended up in a huge fight, which in Syd's mind couldn't be fixed so we remained partners and friends, even though I was always wanting more.  
  
"Gage, don't start on this again, we tried it didn't work you've got to give it up," she sighed turning to go back to her work not giving me the satisfaction of the last word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm so glad we were able to double date," Teddy was saying as Syd and Trista, another blonde babe who was the total opposite of Syd and my current 'one date' date, came back towards us at the H.O.P.E. Center annual fair.  
  
"Yeah this has been really fun," Trista and Teddy seemed to have more in common than even Syd and I did, and while they had gone off talking about computer chips and some other business thing that interested both of them, Syd and I strolled along the street.  
  
"So . . ." Syd started.  
  
"So . . . what? You can't just start and not finish," I prodded her.  
  
"So why are you dating another tall blonde, she doesn't suit you Gage, you and I both know that," Syd answered stopping in the middle of the street.  
  
"You know why Syd, it's because the woman I'm supposed to be with---who by the way happens to be the perfect woman for me refuses to let me back into her love life, unless of course that is to give her to some other guy, who to be honest doesn't suit her anymore than Trista suits me," I answered stopping to continue another one of our arguments.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked, can we just act like peaceful adults?" Syd asked pulling my arm and continuing past stands and booths.  
  
"I guess we have to," I answered, just as Teddy and Trista approached us again this time both carrying popcorn.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't have enough money for two more, you and Gage don't mind sharing do you?" he asked handing her one of the two he was carrying.  
  
"That's okay, I'm not really that hungry," I answered before she could.  
  
"Then all worked out well."  
  
By the time night started to fall I noticed Syd starting to shiver, "I'm glad I remembered my jacket," Trista was saying and Teddy was agreeing and since he obviously wasn't going to give up his for Syd I pulled off the Flannel I had been wearing and wrapped it around her.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, just as the fireworks---which we had been waiting on started.  
  
"Tonight was fun we should do it again sometime," Teddy said as he climbed into his fancy sports car that evening.  
  
"Definitely," Trista agreed we were just about to leave when Syd called for us to stop.  
  
"Teddy since you're going by Trista's place why don't you take her and Gage can take me home?" Syd was asking as she was ushering Trista into the seat she had just vacated.  
  
"Are you sure, I don't mind going out of the way," Teddy asked rolling down his window.  
  
"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" she smiled leaning over to kiss him, and I turned not being able to watch the scene in front of me.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" I asked once they left.  
  
"Because I wanted quality time with my partner, is that a crime, we haven't spent a whole lot of time together lately and I just feel like I need to spend time with you."  
  
"I guess that's an acceptable answer."  
  
~*Three Weeks Later*~  
  
The knock on the door, pulled me from the 2 a.m. movie I was watching. Opening the door I was greeted by my drunken partner and a cab driver.  
  
"She belong to you?" he asked practically flinging her at me.  
  
I was going to start a rampage about how she didn't belong to me she chose that other guy, but instead I just nodded asking how much. After paying her fair, I carried her to my bed placing Advil and water on the nightstand for when she was well enough to take it.  
  
"Gage?" she drunkenly giggled.  
  
"Shh Shorty, go to sleep, you'll have one hell of a headache in the morning," I whispered pulling her shoes from her feet and wrapping the covers over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rise and Shine," I bubbled walking into my room the next morning Syd's head was buried in what used to be her pillow.  
  
"Do you have to yell?" she asked reaching for the Advil and water, looking me and herself over skeptically.  
  
"Cab driver dropped you off drunk last night, you've still got clothes in your drawer and the closet that have never managed to get back to you, and the shower is all yours," I replied handing her a mug of coffee on my way back to the kitchen.  
  
"Gage did I say anything last night when I got here?" Syd asked walking into the kitchen towel wrapped around her head and barefoot, like she lived here all the time.  
  
"Nope, in fact the only time you talked was to giggle my name," I laughed handing her a plate of eggs and bacon, "Waffles are on their way."  
  
"My favorite," she grinned, "Teddy broke it off last night," her happiness suddenly turned to sadness as she sank into one of the kitchen chairs, "and you're probably going to hate me when you find out why."  
  
"I could never hate you, I love you remember."  
  
"Well there's really two parts to it, first the other night when we were you know, indisposed, I guess, instead of calling out his name it was yours although he didn't know that since I had said Francis," Syd smiled to herself knowing she and Julie were the only two that could ever get away with that.  
  
"Well I guess that gives my ego a boost, but what's the second part?" I asked putting two waffles on her plate taking the other two for myself and then joining her at the table.  
  
"That's a little more complicated, see I ended up drinking because I was depressed. And it's not what you're thinking I wasn't depressed over Teddy, I was depressed because I realized what I gave up with you," Syd whispered leaning to give me a kiss, "I love you Francis Gage."  
  
"Well I love you too Sydney Cooke, but I still haven't figured out why Teddy broke it off, if anything everything you're telling me points to you breaking it off."  
  
"You know how I haven't been feeling very well the past couple of weeks, well I went to the doctor to find out what it was . . . you remember that one night right after Teddy and I had gotten engaged when you asked me when I stopped loving you and we ended up making love?" I nodded waiting for her to continue, "the test results came back and Teddy happened to answer the phone, turns out I'm pregnant and it's not possibly his because we've never actually gone all the way."  
  
"Wow, Syd slow down you're pregnant?" she nodded as the tears started rolling down her cheeks, "And it's not Teddy's baby, because you and he haven't got to home yet?" I asked using stupid baseball metaphors again, she nodded again, "and you were talking about the night when we made love?"  
  
"Gage, 2+2=4 you know how to do the math, you and I made it home, Teddy and I didn't I'm pregnant, you're the father," Syd burst jumping up from the table running through the apartment to the bathroom slamming the door before I could get there.  
  
"Feel better?" I sat on the bed facing the door waiting for her to exit.  
  
"Not really, I feel like if I keep this up, I'll be a whole 2 lbs. But the sad thing is I'm actually gaining weight, I barely fit into these pants anymore that's why I haven't buttoned them yet," Syd laughed to herself flopping onto the bed, on her back her hand resting on her stomach.  
  
"Don't force them, I can't have you hurting the next generation of Gage's," I smiled pulling up her shirt to be met with a small bump that couldn't be seen through her clothes, her belly button which used to be inward now protruded out.  
  
"It's kind of creepy," Syd whispered, I looked up shocked at what she was saying, "there's an actual person in there, one that we made together, one that's going to be illegitimate and teased in school because his parents hate each other."  
  
"I don't hate you in fact it's the exact opposite of hate that I have for you, and even though I only found out about this a couple of minutes ago, I love this little person in here too," I whispered placing soft kisses along the roundness of her belly.  
  
"Really?" she asked looking down at me and gently running her fingers through my hair.  
  
"Yes really," I got up, much to Syd's displeasure grabbing the small black box off my dresser, "I had planned to give this to you before we started fighting but after all that stuff started I never found the time and then suddenly you were dating Teddy and then you were engaged, but I did want to give this to you a long time ago," I handed her the box and watched her open it and smiled when she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Gage is this what I think it is?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you think it is?" I grinned, taking the box back from her looking at the small star shaped diamond, before pulling it out of the box.  
  
"An engagement ring?" she chocked on the word, I nodded.  
  
"Read the engraving."  
  
"To my partner in work and in life," she smiled.  
  
"So what do you say, let's not have an illegitimate child, give him or her a home with both a mom and a dad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
"I'm going to talk to Alex, I'll meet you in 10," I said punching both numbers on the elevator cart, receiving a glare from Gage, "I won't say anything, you just keep working on what we are going to tell Walker."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it, you just don't spill the beans," he leaned to kiss me and we were caught up in the passion that we barely noticed the ding of the elevator.  
  
"After that I'll definitely have to get away from you," I poked his chest as I backed out of the elevator.  
  
"Great night with Teddy?" Alex asked when I sank dreamily into the chair.  
  
"What? No, Teddy and I . . . well Teddy broke it off," I replied still not loosing my haze.  
  
"I'm sorry, but don't take this the wrong way you don't seem to upset about it."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not. I finally realized that he's not right for me," I answered.  
  
"You didn't give him back the ring?" Alex asked coming around her desk and picking up my left hand, "wait, this isn't the ring Teddy gave you."  
  
"Well . . ." I trailed off hoping she would drop the subject.  
  
"Sydney, who gave you this ring?" Alex asked taking her lawyer pose.  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"The truth."  
  
"Gage, but you have to promise not to tell him that I told you we're going to surprise everyone tonight at CD's," I whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"Promise, now don't keep him waiting," Alex shooed me from her office.  
  
Standing up gave me the nauseous feeling I'd been having for the past two weeks, that caused me to sink back into the chair, "Sydney . . . are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," I answered settling my hand on my stomach, trying to send subliminal messages to my unborn child to cut me a break with this stuff.  
  
"You're sure?" Alex asked helping me stand up.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, I'm fine don't worry about me," I answered slipping out the door making it to the hallway before having to lean against the wall and focus on not losing breakfast.  
  
"Syd? You okay? Not going to lose breakfast, are you?" Gage approached me, quickly placing his hand over mine.  
  
"I think I've got it under control now, what're you doing up here?"  
  
"Walker sent me to find you," he flashed a smile quickly before continuing, "he wants us to run down a couple of leads on a homicide that was committed last night."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Wait a second there Shorty," Gage pulled me back to the wall, "Promise me if we get into anything to heavy you'll let me handle it?"  
  
"Promise," I answered.  
  
"Look me in the eye."  
  
Staring strait into his eyes and seeing the love and concern I promised again, "I promise I'll let you handle anything physical we get into, I don't want to hurt the next little Gage anymore than you do."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that's two of 'em, that leaves one left for us and Walker and Trivette have the other two," Gage stated as we got back in the car, "You want to stop somewhere for lunch before we check the last one?"  
  
"I'd like to try and keep something down, you call Walker," I told him starting the car and heading towards a gas station to pick up a couple of sandwiches and then head to a quite spot to eat with Gage.  
  
"Yeah, Walker I'll make sure we check that last one before we come back," Gage said before he hung up.  
  
"I'm going to try a sandwich but I'm grabbing some saltines just in case," I told Gage before entering the small store.  
  
"Alright," Gage leaned back against the tree and I settled in his lap, "ugh, no Syd don't," he stopped me right before I took a bite of the sandwich, "It's bad . . . and my stomachs agreeing with me right now."  
  
"Well we got a whole box of saltines, I'm willing to share," I supplied him with one and started nibbling on another as we sat together enjoying the silence.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
After another dead end and a couple of hours of paperwork, I invited Walker and Trivette to bring their wives and join me at CD's.  
  
"You nervous?" I asked squeezing Syd's hand which was locked securely with mine, as we waited for Erica and Alex. Walker and Trivette had gone off to get drinks, unknowingly leaving Syd and I time to prep ourselves.  
  
The nod from Syd followed by her dropping her head to her other hand, made me snake my other hand to her stomach, "Don't be, these are two very good things," I placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"I just don't know how they are going to react to this," she whispered squeezing my hand tighter.  
  
"Whatever the reaction, I love you, both of you."  
  
"I love you too." She turned her head lips landing solidly upon my own, before we were interrupted by three very curios viewers, and an ADA with bright smile.  
  
"Who told you?" I asked automatically.  
  
"She knew something was wrong when I told her I wasn't upset about the breakup," Syd said, "but she was supposed to act surprised."  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it, so when's the date."  
  
"Soon," we answered in unison, "very soon, before we have an extra person on our hands."  
  
Syd's elbow caught me in the ribs with that remark, "Extra person? What extra person?"  
  
"Well . . . see . . . that's sort of why I wasn't . . . feeling well this morning . . ."  
  
"Oh my gosh, your kidding, really?" Alex asked very excitedly.  
  
"Yep, almost two months," Syd answered I looked over to Walker, Trivette and Erica wondering if they knew what was going on, Erica looked more clued in then Walker or Trivette so doing us all a favor I explained.  
  
"I'm going to be a husband and a Dad," I told them all, pulling Syd closer.  
  
"Congrats man, I was wondering when you were going to figure it out," Walker shook my hand followed by Trivette and hugs and pecks on the cheek from Alex and Erica.  
  
"So you guys, what's it feel like?"  
  
"Probably one of the happiest days of my life," I answered Trivette.  
  
"Probably?" Syd asked giving me that playful look.  
  
"Well yeah, I think the day we get married and the day this kid actually comes into the world will be happier, don't you?"  
  
"I guess you've got a point." Syd smiled leaning in for a kiss as our friends cheered around us.  
  
THE END 


End file.
